Assassin (Fate/Zero Sense)
Human Mutate |gender = Male |height = 188 cm |weight = 95 kg |place of origin = Canada |likes = Chimichangas, Television, the Internet, Bea Arthur |dislikes = Cows, Squirrels |talents = Black-Ops Missions, Assassinations, Birthday parties |image color = Red and Black |servant classes = |armaments = Katanas, Knife, Shurikens, Banana peels, Various modern weapons |spirit = Deadpool |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |strength = C++ |endurance = A |agility = A |mana = E |luck = A+ |n.phantasm = B |class skills = B B |personal skills = A A Regeneration A A |noble phantasms = Fictional Awareness Doorknobs }}Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) (Ha ha, you folks just can't get enough a' me, can ya. Well, comes with having two of the biggest R-rated Superhero movies of all time!) Profile Identity Assassin's true identity is Wade W. Wilson, better known as Deadpool. Little is known about his early life, except that he was born of Canadian nationality and seemed to have a troubled family history. He went on to join the United States Special Forces. He was eventually discharged and used his skills as a mercenary. He became romantically involved with a prostitute named Vanessa Carlysle. Upon being diagnosed with terminal cancer, Wade left Carlysle to join the Weapon X program, which promised him a cure (Let this be a lesson kids, never trust guys like those). He underwent torturous experiments by Ajax (FRANCIS! Ya know what, no one' cares any more, that jackass is dead anyway) to graft onto him the mutant abilities of their previous test subject, the mutant superhero Wolverine (GUESS who's sack I had to fondle to get my own movies). During his time with the other test subjects, they participated in a game of dead pool (GET IT? that's my name!), placing bets on who would survive the nights. Wade eventually escaped Appearance (Yeah yeah, you've all heard the ones about my face lookin' like if an avocado slept with an older, more disgusting avocado or if Freddy Kruegar face f**ked the topographical map a' Utah, an' yadda yadda ya.) Personality (What's there to say, I'm a chatty cathy and you all love me for it. Guess it's just all part of my "animal magnetism".) Role Fate/Zero Sense In an alternate reality, Angra Mainyu grew bored and decided to have six different Servants summoned with the exception of the Saber class (Angry Mathews just can't take losing to '''one' servant so he takes it out on the whole frickin' class. Sore loser''). summoned this Assassin, instead of the intended Hassan of the Hundred Faces. Assassin immediately asked if he was summoned "in the visual novel (LIGHT novel, silly 2012!TIM) or the anime". Baffled by this unexpected turn of events, Kirei confirmed he is indeed Assassin's Master (Wait till I eventually become his Gilgamesh) while trying his best to ignore his Servant's rambling to continue on with 's plan (Those guys have no sense of humor, especially that stick-up-his-ass Tohsaka guy). Abilities Though an Assassin-class Servant, Assassin is a highly skilled fighter, enough to hold his own in direct combat against other Servants (Took on Artie head on and made it out alive every time. Thank my healing factor for that). Assassin possesses the power of regeneration, or a healing factor. This allows him to immediately heal from even the most serious of injuries, with little Prana expense. This means nothing short of complete destruction of his spiritual core can permanently kill him. Noble Phantasm 'Fictional Awareness' Allows Assassin to perceive and even reach beyond the "forth wall" of Akasha. (Wouldn't be Deadpool without it). Not only does he understands his existence as a fictional character, but he can even converse with the "author" or "creator" and predict the future of the "series". How he acts with this information depends entirely on him. It doesn't cost any Prana to use (HA! Suck it!). Category:Servants Category:Assassin-class Servants